User talk:Ballono
__TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Ballono! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is important that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you could be blocked, and it won't be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For more help when editing wikis, visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! If you have any questions, please contact Awesome335, Sdgsgfs, Penguin-Pal, ShrimpPin,Happy65 and Mixer2301. Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ -- Happy65 (Talk) 20:43, April 9, 2012 Hi Hi, Please don't create useless pages like Inside a penguin, Thanks! -- Puffleagent5Talk 23:24, April 13, 2012 (UTC) If you want to be my friend you have to give your picture id,Bsyew 03:26, May 13, 2012 (UTC) RE: Done! --[[User:Awesome335|'WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. ']] WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT...ANYMORE! 14:51, May 13, 2012 (UTC) RE:It's Ballono, Remember me? Hi Ballono, Welcome back to the wiki! :) I don't really remember you, but your avatar looks familiar. Anyway, nice to meet you again ;) Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:16, May 24, 2014 (UTC) RE:Is This a Good Idea? Hi Ballono, It's a nice idea :) Personally, i think that a message that is written manually really shows how thankful you are, you may feel free to use templates of this sort and distribute them to let others know, of course. Note that the template loop is caused because the template uses itself, which creates an infinite loop and causes the system to stop it and return an error. Try perhaps replacing it with some text and/or styled content, and where you want your parameter to appear, add }, and this part will be replaced with TEXT as in . Penguin-Pal (talk) 07:54, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards New Updates Winner for the Funniest User category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE MOST HELPFUL PENGUIN. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 12:46, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Latest Update Winner for the Most Helpful Penguin category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST EDITOR. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 17:26, May 26, 2014 (UTC) [User:Ballono Secret page You must have a hint to go on my secret page. Hint=E=mc2 BlackPufflesbot reporting for duty 03:08, May 28, 2014 (UTC) RE:Small Pictures and Preferences Hi Ballono, There are two ways for adding small images to your signature, and they are the same way for adding an image in general: :;Using a file link Which results (25px means that the width is set to 25px, whereas x25px sets the height to 25px- just note that specifically on this wiki, images in signature shouldn't be taller than 25px). On this example, the image will only be displayed if File:Example.jpg exists in the wiki on which you're currently in. You can also link the image to a certain page. For example: Will result :;Using a URL of an image http://images.wikia.com/clubpenguin/images/thumb/a/a9/Example.jpg/25px-Example.jpg And will result http://images.wikia.com/clubpenguin/images/thumb/a/a9/Example.jpg/25px-Example.jpg On this example, the image that this URL links to will be displayed. It would only work from a handful of URLs (e.g. links from Wikimedia projects such as Wikimedia Commons, Wikipedia, etc., and would also work with URLs of images from Wikia wikis). Unlike using file links in the form of using URL will display image in all Wikia wikis. :;Saving your preferences #In , go to the "Signature" section under the "My Info" tab. #Replace the content from the text box with your new signature code (it can include text, clolored links, images, and so on). #Make sure that the "I want to use wikitext in my signature" checkbox is checked. #Scroll down and hit "Save". Now, whenever you type ~~~~, your customized signature will appear. If, for some reason, you need to sign without a timestamp, sign with 3 tildes (~~~). Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:43, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Updates Again Winner for the Best Editor category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST STORYMAKER. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 13:07, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Signature notice Hi Ballono, Please note that signatures shouldn't contain images larger than 25px in height, nor contain very big boxes, otherwise it breaks the layout of pages on which you sign. For this reason, please be sure to replace your signature. Penguin-Pal (talk) 10:55, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Re:A Template Just For You! Thanks for the Template :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 16:51, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Updated Now! Winner for the Best Storymaker category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST BLOGGER. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 17:05, May 31, 2014 (UTC) RE:Bots Hi Ballono, To request a bot you need to contact an active bureaucrat, and providing the following: *A link to your other account (the one that you'd like to use as a bot in the CPW) *Mention why you'd like to run a bot. *Given an example task that you'd like to do. Penguin-Pal (talk) 07:12, June 1, 2014 (UTC) RE:The Bot I Made Hi Ballolo, For adding a trivia to a single page such as the Puffle Park you can do it manually- a bot for modifying multiple pages based on some determined pattern, so making this change can be relatively easy :) Anyway, as you've just recently re-joined the wiki after a long while, i think it would be more responsible to let you run a bot after some time of contributions, per the high access bots have. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:29, June 1, 2014 (UTC) :Cool new signature btw! :Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:30, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Good news I have some good news! I have moved to the US! I want all my friends to know this! I am very happy! BlackPufflesbot reporting for duty 13:59, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Hey ! Its me Cool Pixels and today is the day, the day when Pixel Awards is Over and you have now received the Participating Award and Also Give me feedback about the awards as a comment in the Blog Post. And also Don't forget to Congratulate all the winners! [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 10:58, June 5, 2014 (UTC) RE:Different Questions Hi Ballono. I got rid of the A2 blank picture on your userpage. For your second question, you can always upload new versions of a file. So if you wanted to upload a new version of File:Firestar.jpg, for example, you can click the "File History" tab and click "Upload a new version of this file". When you have uploaded a new version of the file, you can compare it to see which one is better in the File History tab in the table. The top one will be the current image. If the image you want is not the top one (an older version), you can click the corresponding "revert" link. :) ✓ Kyfur (talk) 03:21, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Award Thank you very much for that award! User:Kanpo1 13:08, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Re:Good Friend Award Thanks for the amazing award! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Score;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| For; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Your; ]] 16:28, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Award User:Kanpo1 12:47, June 8, 2014 (UTC) RE:New bot, New reason Hi Ballono, Beside CPCB there is already a backup bot (C.P.W-Bot), and other than that, VocBot is also sometimes run in chat if needed. There is no particular reason to have further chat bots. Penguin-Pal (talk) 07:25, June 9, 2014 (UTC) RE:Logo Hi Ballono, Nice logo! :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 08:47, June 10, 2014 (UTC)